


Aftermath

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Fallen [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, aftermath of Ward's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: In the wake of Ward's death (and losing his way out), Bobo has to find his next step.





	Aftermath

**Aftermath**

 

It was late, and while most of Purgatory was crawling into their warm beds in their safe little homes, the trailer park was in the full swing of celebration. Music blared, a bonfire lit the sky, and no one would say a damn thing. The Earp Heir was dead, shot by his own daughter with Wyatt's own gun. The new Sheriff Nedley was in over his head and his officers had been run off the property without shutting down the party that had been going for a week straight and didn't seem to be winding down any time soon. The fact that they had gotten off as easily as they had and hadn't been ripped limb from limb was a miracle within itself with the way things were going. There was very little controlling them when they got like this. No point in trying.

"You don't look happy, boss. Why ain'tcha happy?"

Bobo Del Rey turned his glower on the Revenant that had spoken, not bothering to straighten from his hunched over perch on the hood of the old, rundown car just outside the circle of drunk, whooping demons and their human familiars. He didn't say anything, but watched his silence make the other increasingly more nervous with each second that passed. Finally he rolled his eyes, digging out his pack of cigarettes. He knew his mood was sour when watching them trip over themselves bored him. " _What_?" he demanded, and the Revenant was reaching forward with trembling hands to light his cigarette for him.

"Y-you said to let ya know if the law came back."

Bobo loosed a frustrating snarl as he pushed himself off the car hood. He should toss whatever poor soul that idiot Nedley had sent into the pit of drunken Revenants. That'd teach him how this town worked. The sooner he got it through his head the sooner things would even back out. The demons would drink themselves into a stupor soon enough and the law would learn. As long as they kept to themselves the humans should do the same. There was a balance that kept things moving. Ward had gotten that. Of all his complaints about the late Heir, he had at least understood that sometimes you had to give to take. He'd about been ready to give what Bobo had needed to take freedom for his girls. They were going to end this damn curse, but no. Things had gotten out of hand, and then the Seven had wanted to kill the oldest Earp girl. Trembling, terrified little Willa Earp. She had tried so hard to be brave.

He ran a hand through his dark hair, flattening the mohawk down as he walked, his cigarette dangling from his lips. He took a long drag as he rounded the corner, a little surprised to see Randy Nedley standing there. Well, he was an idiot, wasn't he? Maybe he'd run out of cops to send.

Bobo flicked the butt of his cigarette at the new sheriff's feet, watching it bounce off his boot. "Nedley, to what do I owe the displeasure?"

Nedley looked him up and down. They'd had a couple of run ins over the years, all with Ward heading up the conversation. Bobo didn't think that he had the full story. Most people didn't. They just instinctively knew who held the power in this town, especially with a dead Heir. Usually it wasn't voiced. It looked like it would continue to go unvoiced, even if not unnoticed. " _Sheriff_ Nedley now. You sent one of my officers to the hospital earlier tonight."

" _I_ haven't touched any of your boys," Bobo answered, flashing his teeth as he smiled. "If he came onto this land and started… riling one of my boys up, well. Guess he got what's coming to 'im."

"Listen here, Bobo. I'm not just gonna let you-"

" _Let_ me?" Bobo asked, moving towards the man and he leaned in. "Do tell, _Sheriff_. What are you going to _let_ me do?"

To his credit, Nedley didn't flinch. He held his ground as Bobo snarled and he could see the anger in the Human's eyes. There were rumours about what went down at the Homestead that night. No one had any proof and they wouldn't get close enough to get any, but there were rumours, and if Bobo had to place his bet, he'd have bet Nedley believed little Wynonna Earp wasn't as crazy as everyone said she was. That he knew the Revenants had had something to do with it, even if he didn't know what they were called.

There just wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Nedley snorted, eyeing the collection of Revenants and familiars that had gathered to see if the boss man would leave the new sheriff breathing for at least one more night. "Keep it down, Bobo. And keep your boys in check."

Bobo held his gaze for a long moment, daring him to say more. When he didn't he cracked a grin, waving. "Buh-bye."

Laughter echoed behind him and Bobo straightened a little. The Revenants around him started to disperse, heading back to the bonfire. He grabbed one by the collar. "That fire spreads and it'll be you that gets thrown in, got it?"

"G-got it, boss," the trembling Revenant managed. Bobo released him and watched him dart back with the others. That would keep them busy for a while without things getting _too_ out of hand. He needed a break. And possibly a drink, but definitely a break.

He pulled a cigarette out and lit it as he walked, his boots kicking at the snow at his feet and he inhaled the smoke, feeling it travel down his throat and into his lungs, releasing the nicotine into his system. It had all gone so wrong so fast. It had taken a long while for him to convince Ward that he wasn't planning to use this to double cross him. Heirs were naturally slow to trust him, and after the first one he hadn't been overly quick to trust them either. It usually didn't matter, but this time… this time it'd mattered. This time he'd been so damn close he could feel it.

He was going to walk free of the curse. Finally, after everything, he was going to breathe free air again.

And then the shot had gone off and Ward had cried out. The middle sister had stood there, Peacemaker trembling in her hand, and that's when everything had gone to shit. The Seven had known the plan - take the Heir and no one was to harm the baby - but without the Heir they were ready to tear his daughter apart. There was no reasoning with them, no smooth words to coax them out of their bloodlust frenzy. There was only the promise.

_I'll kill her myself._

Bobo looked up towards the sky, squinting a little at the flecks of snow that were falling down. He had walked all the way out to the Reservoir. It didn't surprise him. He needed to check in anyway.

There was a small light in the window, like a kerosene lamp, and he saw her silhouette in the veiled opening. She was still, but if she had seen him approaching he couldn't be sure. He moved towards the tree, fingers extending as he pulled at the metal that had been driven deeply into the trunk. The spokes came out towards him as he called, forming a ladder of sorts, and he started climbing. It was dark and late, but he'd promised to be by that day. After everything, his word still meant something. Most of the time.

He wrapped his knuckles against the door and waited. There was a sound inside, but then no word and he pushed it open very slightly and waited, listening for word that he shouldn't enter.

It came in the form of a dull knife bouncing off the wood, aimed about where his head was and he sighed. He'd had too long of a day to come here to this.

"Are you done?" he groused, pushing it the rest of the way open.

Willa Earp glared at him. "I can see it from here, you know. I know what they're doing. They're celebrating. My daddy's dead and they're _celebrating_."

"They are," Bobo answered honestly as he entered the treehouse. "And as far as they know, you're dead too. You're welcome."

"I didn't thank you."

"I didn't exactly expect Ward to teach you girls manners."

She was on her feet and taking a swing at him now, her small fist landing where he'd been standing just seconds before as he stepped back and out of her way. Well, she hadn't settled down any since his last visit. She might have even gotten worse.

"You son of a bitch!" Willa growled.

He caught the next swing, his grip loose around her wrist but holding it firm. "You got a mouth on you, little Earp. You need to keep it shut if you know what's good for you. You may be pissed at me, but I saved your life. What they'd of done to you…." Bobo closed his eyes, reining himself in. She was a child. She might be the future Heir, but she was a child. It'd been a long time since he'd had to remind himself how to speak to one.

"Don't try to make it sound better. You took me prisoner. You want me… for something."

Bobo let her wrist go. "I ain't gonna hurt you," he said lowly, taking a step back.

"What, demons don't hurt little girls?" she popped off and he snorted. He found her watching him, curious and wary. "So what _are_ you going to do with me?"

That wasn't the question, wasn't it? He huffed, taking a heavy seat on a chair that he'd brought up for her. The treehouse was old and rundown, hardly ever used, and he'd had to be careful over the last week. Bringing food was one thing, but bringing too much else while they were watching could get people curious. The last thing he needed was one of the Seven coming to the treehouse and finding the young, future-Heir hidden away by their leader. That might be difficult to explain. He'd put a lot of work into scaring the other Revenants into submission over the years. He had no interest in having to start over.

"Hey!" Willa Earp growled, snapping her fingers in front of his face to gain his attention.

Bobo blinked at her.

"Whatever Daddy promised you? I'm never going to give it to you," she told him firmly. "Never."

He stood, towering above her and she crossed her arms over her chest and leveling a glare worthy of her name. She was a spitfire, and maybe she'd be willing to help him someday, maybe she wouldn't. Constance Clootie was already dropping hints after the failed attempt at escape. She hadn't gotten past his boys to him yet, but he'd heard the whispers. She had a lead. Something other than the prophesy. He just had to give her something in return.

Bobo couldn't see the future and at this point, with his hopes dashed again, he didn't dare bet on it. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with her, but she was Wyatt's blood. He didn't stick his neck too far out for them anymore, but most of them in the crosshairs of a hunting party weren't children either. "You," he snarled, leaning in and finally watching her flinch, "need to keep quiet. They think you're dead, and that's the only thing keeping you safe. Who would you rather go up against? The one that saved you or all of them that want to tear you apart?"

That sent her shrinking back just a little and Bobo pushed a long breath through his nose, nodding a little and starting for the door. He needed to go before he said something that he regretted.

"Hey." He turned, finding her standing there. "Could you bring me some paper and pencils?"

"Why?"

"I like to draw. It's boring up here."

A long moment ticked by. "I can manage that."

"And a burger from Shorty's?"

Bobo's lips twitched at the corners. "Don't get greedy, little Earp" he said, but he saw the way her expression eased very slightly. She heard the rough attempt at a tease.

He wasn't sure what would happen, but somehow he wanted to save Willa Earp. Somehow he wanted to give her a chance to survive.

* * *

 

Notes: I have such mixed feelings about Willa, I really do. But I do love Nedley, especially after this season. I hope to have him pop in and out of these stories as he's trying to get his footing under him as sheriff.


End file.
